ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Stone
Ring Name: Leon Stone Real Name: Leon Stone Birthdate: 11/21/1985 Height: 6 foot 3 Weight: 230 Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Hometown: Dayton, Ohio Pro Debut: April 25 2011 Signature move: The MileStone (crucifix powerbomb) Set up move: Throwing Stones (spear) Leon Stone born in Dayton, Ohio had a very rough life. Given up for adoption as a baby he was beaten and he witnessed the murder of his foster brother Jacob. At the age of 7 little Leon was forced to bury the body of Jacob and was blamed for the death of the boy. After three more years almost being beaten to death Leon Stone ran away from home, and lived a rough life on the streets of Dayton. During his stint on the streets the teen age Leon was in and out of detention centers and found him self enjoying street fighting for money. Living on the street Leon found him self in the wrong crowd and eventually got into stealing from the homes surrounding Leon in towns like Englewood, Clayton, Oakwood, and other middle to upper class neighborhoods. At the age of 17 Leon was involved in a breaking and entering that went horribly wrong. His partner Shawn shot a middle age women in the gut killing her. When Shawn left Leon stayed behind eventually getting arrested for the murder and ending up in jail. During all of this his uncle Midnight Felon was at his peak Wrestling in SCCW and GCW. Six years later in 2011 Leon Stone was let out of prison on good behavior. He got a call from his uncle Midnight Felon telling Leon the best thing for him to do would be to Join SCCW and start wrestling, that's exactly what Leon did. Leon started his wrestling career off slow nothing of importance happening until he got addicted to drugs and won the Bad Blood Title in march of 2011. Leon Stone has been Bad Blood Champion for 10 months straight and counting. Leon has participated in many EFK and CWC matches and tournaments. During his stint in SCCW Leon only had one feud to that made an impact on his career. This feud was with Alex Black, Leon respected Alex after he convinced Leon to stop doing drugs. Leon never beat Black but the feud continued for many monthes until an epic TLC match was held between the two ending with Leons defeat and Alex Black's retirement. While working in SCCW Leon started looking for a second contract to help pay for his newly bought North Carolina home. Warped Wrestling came to the call. When Leon Stone started working at Warped Leon got into a feud with one of the color commentators, Kris Red, after Kris called Leon fat and made fun of his weight. Leon then started to lose weight and he got into a few matches with Kris, Leon never lost a match to the commentator. Around this time Leon's sister Chelsea found him and started living with him becoming his manager and cheerleader. After that Leon went a while arguing back and forth with Alexander Starrzoe, who leon has yet to beat in a match, After this the next notable moments is the start of Leon Stone's feud with Anton Chase, and Leon's loses to William Wallace in his Warped Evolution Title shot. The feud Anton Chase ended in Leon doing the milestone off of a ten foot ladder ending in the defeat of Anton. Later Leon and His uncle Midnight Felon entered into a Warped tag team title in which they embarrassed them selves, recently Leon was in a match against Anton again to decide who would be the holder of the vacated evolution championship, Leon Stone came out victorioulsy and holds the title till this day. Around the time SCCW closed down a few thing happened that would change Leon's life forever. He found out the Bad Blood Title had supernatural powers. Also around this time leon joined a small company based in Texas called UWA, the company has since closed but lasted long enough for Leon to have one short feud with Sean Powers, a feud that ended in the defeat of Leon in a title shot match. The story with the Bad Blood title continues to grow as Leon finds more and more out about the title. Leon has found a group of people that have devoted their lives to making sure the title stays in the right hands. Leon has also loaned the title to the government in an assisination attempt of an Al Quida bomb maker. Most recently Leon has been admitted and bailed out of jail after losing his temper and beating his sister for talking to Anton Chase. Category:SCCW Wrestlers Category:Leon Stone Category:SCCW Championships Category:Dayton, Ohio Category:American characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Biography Category:Characters Category:Heel characters Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:Characters by birth year